All over again
by Danielle K
Summary: A starlights fanfic... after 4 years..they are back! R/R!


All over again  
By: G-Koul (gkoul@hotmail.com)  
Rated: PG-13: Children under 13 shouldn't read this. It has a little of adult content but, nothing explicit, it is not a hentai it just has adult language.  
  
IMPORTANRT:  
You know that I do not own sailor moon and stuff, this story also includes some things that are not mines either, so sorry for being so run-out of imagination, and also for the grammar mistakes, my english is not perfect. I included the starlights, and someone else that is my creation, hope you like it =). The names would be in Japanese 'cause I like them better, but I won't use words in Japanese.   
WARNING: for those who simply hate boy bands and are sick and tired of them, DON'T READ IT, it is sort of that stuff, so is up to you now.  
* * * means change scene   
/*/*/* means flash back.   
( ) author notes   
*** *** music paragraph  
********************************************************************  
Disclaimer- this story takes place 4 years after sailor moon supers.  
********************************************************************  
The day was wonderful. Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, and Kogure were walking down the street admiring all the things that brought them so many memories. Except for Kogure, he was admiring the things that were new to him; he had never been on earth before, he is a sailor starlight too, but sailor Galaxy killed him after he helped the princess teleport to the earth. When the fight with Galaxy was over, he revived along with all the people she had killed. His friends told him so many things about earth, that he decided to make a "training trip" to earth, he told the princess that they had to improve in their power to be prepared if an enemy such as galaxy appear. Kogure, the starlight's leader, was the oldest and the most good-looking one; a blonde short haired tall boy with the long star light's pony tail, gray eyes and a beautiful voice for singing, but never as good as Seiya's. They walked until they arrived to a place they remember more than the other places, the arcade. When the entered most of the girls there turned around to see them, they stopped in front of a machine to buy game coins.  
- May I ask why girls here are so superficial?.. But actually, being so attractive to female humans is starting to like me- Kogure said smiling kind of innocently  
- Ahw Kogure, common you're not serious are you?, anyways... sooner or later you'll be bored of that? -  
- I'm serious Yaten...this is fun, just look at their faces... they look cute giggling and whispering to each other-  
- Yeah whatever...so; what are we going to do to survive here, in our "training trip" captain casanova? -  
- What you mean? Don't you have a place to stay, what about the place you talked me about?-   
- Great, this is just great!!!; you think everything here last forever or what?-  
- Yaten, please calm down, the first time we came here we were on the same situation; remember?-  
- You're right Seiya, but... what are we going to do now, that is not to look for "them"?-  
- The same thing we did back then... the best thing we can do now... sing...-  
  
***  
Months Later...  
It was a nice afternoon, Usagi was studding, but sometimes her mind flew away... she remembered how nice her life was since she moved in with Mamoru, the first day she spend there, the first night... she suddenly woke up from her past dream when she heard a familiar voice.  
- Darling??? Are you there?- Mamoru asked curiously with a look of concern.  
- hum?...yes sorry I was...thinking...-   
- Oh...About me?-  
- Well yes- she said - about you- he took her in his arms. She giggled and put her arms around his neck and lean forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
- How long has it been since we last made love? – she asked  
- A month I guess -  
- That long?, thinking it's fault of that stupid little...-  
Suddenly the door opened.  
- I'm home! -  
Chibi-Usa entered to the apartment with her schoolbag in hand, which she tossed on the floor along with her shoes, she sat down heavily in front of the T.V. and turned it on.  
- I'm hungry, Usa-chan... Would you made a hamburger for me?-  
- I'm not your maid, if you want one then make it yourself, or wait until dinner-  
- Ohhh... please?- she said changing to MTV channel, total request program was at that time.  
- Ok, but you'll have to leave to my parent's house after you eat; deal?-  
- Sure, no problem; anyway I wanted to spend the weekend in your ex-home, whit mom Ikuko-  
- Deal-  
Usagi went to the kitchen to prepare the hamburger, and saw Mamoru drinking water by the door.  
- Did you hear that? - She asked  
- Yes...-  
- Say... are you hungry too? -  
-Oh yes, but I'll eat something exquisite and delicious when she leaves... -   
- And so will I... That's for sure! – she said leaning in to kiss him.  
She made the hamburger as fast as she could, delivered it to Chibi-Usa, and returned to the kitchen. Chibi-Usa stopped dancing, singing, and watching Mina's video and stared to eat, Mina had become a very popular singer.  
- TV: That was Mina Aino with her song "Don't let me be the last that knows" in place number one, and now the new video of the week, this is *another* boy band, four guys that sing and dance very well, they are...*N'Lights*   
- Another boy band?... I don't think they are as good as VSV the best boy band in the world-  
And the video stared... (old news jeje...this song is changed form its original version, but probably it wont make sense)  
***Bye, die..***.   
4 guys start dancing in a small theater; they are tied as puppets, there is a girl above them as the puppet master.   
***I'm doing this at night   
you're probably gonna start a fight   
we know this can't be right   
hey baby c'mon...*** Yaten sang  
- He is cute...- Chibi-Usa said biting hard on her hamburger  
***I loved you endlessly   
and you weren't there whit me  
so now I'm going to leave and make it alone...* Taiki sang   
- He is cute also- she though as she chewed.  
***I'm sure that I can take no more   
it ain't no lie... * Kogure sang slipping on the floor of a blue cube.  
- Mmm... he is better than the other two-  
*** I wanna see you out my door   
baby bye, bye, die... * Seiya sang running from 2 fearsome dogs  
- He is... gorgeous- she said mouth full open, as she increased the volume.  
  
Mean while on the kitchen, Usagi and Mamoru were busy kissing passionately, when they heard the music. Mamoru broke the kiss and said - Chibi-Usa, that's too loud-  
*** Don't wanna be so fool for you   
just another playing in this game for two...* Everybody sang while dancing on the blue cube.   
*** You can hate me but it ain't no lie   
baby bye, bye, die*** Seiya sang  
- Wait a second... that voice...- Usagi said   
Then heading to the living room she saw a completely lost Chibi-Usa grinning like an idiot and watching the T.V.   
- Could that be...no... I don't think so, but... that voice...-  
She slowly turn to see the T.V. screen, the group dancing and singing  
- It... is.. him...  
Mamoru got into the living room and saw Usagi staring at the T.V. shocked, and Chibi-Usa was to lost seeing the guys.  
*** I don't wanna be so fool   
in your game for two   
so I'm leaving' you behind... *** Seiya sang  
Mamoru then turn to watch the T.V. and saw him...  
The video ended and after two minutes both Chibi-Usa and Usagi woke up , immediately Chibi-Usa stands up and picked her bag and went to the door, she just said:  
- Bye, bye, bye...- and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Usa was running to the park where she was supposed to meet her friends (girls from Chibi-Usa's junior high school) they were sited on the grass talking and laughing, when they saw their friend running to them.  
-Chibi-Usa what's going on? -   
She told them the whole story…  
- And there was this black hair, blue eyes boy that....ohhhh is dreamy- Chibi-Usa said to her friends.   
- Chibi-Usa... you're betraying VSV, don't you like Kedin anymore?-  
- Yes, I do, but... you should have seen this boy-  
- Naa, I don't think I'm going to like someone more than Drian-  
- We'll see, this afternoon don't miss total request, they'll be there for sure, the song is "bye, bye, and bye" by N'lights-  
- Ok, whatever... -  



End file.
